The present invention relates to a method and system for effecting distributed telemetry that utilises a mobile radio infrastructure.
Communication infrastructures suitable for mobile users (in particular, though not exclusively, cellular radio infrastructures) have now become widely adopted. Whilst the primary driver has been mobile telephony, the desire to implement mobile data-based services over these infrastructures, has led to the rapid development of data-capable bearer services across such infrastructures. This has opened up the possibility of many Internet-based services being available to mobile users.
By way of example, FIG. 1 shows one form of known communication infrastructure for mobile users providing both telephony and data-bearer services. In this example, a mobile entity 20, provided with a radio subsystem 22 and a phone subsystem 23, communicates with the fixed infrastructure of GSM PLMN (Public Land Mobile Network) 10 to provide basic voice telephony services. In addition, the mobile entity 20 includes a data-handling subsystem 25 interworking, via data interface 24, with the radio subsystem 22 for the transmission and reception of data over a data-capable bearer service provided by the PLMN; the data-capable bearer service enables the mobile entity 20 to communicate with a service system 40 connected to the public Internet 39. The data handling subsystem 25 supports an operating environment 26 in which applications run, the operating environment including an appropriate communications stack.
More particularly, the fixed infrastructure 10 of the GSM PLMN comprises one or more Base Station Subsystems (BSS) 11 and a Network and Switching Subsystem NSS 12. Each BSS 11 comprises a Base Station Controller (BSC) 14 controlling multiple Base Transceiver Stations (BTS) 13 each associated with a respective xe2x80x9ccellxe2x80x9d of the radio network. When active, the radio subsystem 22 of the mobile entity 20 communicates via a radio link with the BTS 13 of the cell in which the mobile entity is currently located. As regards the NSS 12, this comprises one or more Mobile Switching Centers (MSC) 15 together with other elements such as Visitor Location Registers 32 and Home Location Register 32.
When the mobile entity 20 is used to make a normal telephone call, a traffic circuit for carrying digitised voice is set up through the relevant BSS 11 to the NSS 12 which is then responsible for routing the call to the target phone (whether in the same PLMN or in another network).
With respect to data transmission to/from the mobile entity 20, in the present example three different data-capable bearer services are depicted though other possibilities exist. A first data-capable bearer service is available in the form of a Circuit Switched Data (CSD) service; in this case a full traffic circuit is used for carrying data and the MSC 32 routes the circuit to an InterWorking Function IWF 34 the precise nature of which depends on what is connected to the other side of the IWF. Thus, IWF could be configured to provide direct access to the public Internet 39 (that is, provide functionality similar to an IAPxe2x80x94Internet Access Provider IAP). Alternatively, the IWF could simply be a modem connecting to a PSTN; in this case, Internet access can be achieved by connection across the PSTN to a standard IAP.
A second, low bandwidth, data-capable bearer service is available through use of the Short Message Service that passes data carried in signalling channel slots to an SMS unit which can be arranged to provide connectivity to the public Internet 39.
A third data-capable bearer service is provided in the form of GPRS (General Packet Radio Service which enables IP (or X.25) packet data to be passed from the data handling system of the mobile entity 20, via the data interface 24, radio subsystem 21 and relevant BSS 11, to a GPRS network 17 of the PLMN 10 (and vice versa). The GPRS network 17 includes a SGSN (Serving GPRS Support Node) 18 interfacing BSC 14 with the network 17, and a GGSN (Gateway GPRS Support Node) interfacing the network 17 with an external network (in this example, the public Internet 39). Full details of GPRS can be found in the ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute) GSM 03.60 specification. Using GPRS, the mobile entity 20 can exchange packet data via the BSS 11 and GPRS network 17 with entities connected to the public Internet 39.
The data connection between the PLMN 10 and the Internet 39 will generally be through a firewall 35 with proxy and/or gateway functionality.
Different data-capable bearer services to those described above may be provided, the described services being simply examples of what is possible.
In FIG. 1, a service system 40 is shown connected to the Internet 40, this service system being accessible to the OS/application 26 running in the mobile entity by use of any of the data-capable bearer services described above. The data-capable bearer services could equally provide access to a service system that is within the domain of the PLMN operator or is connected to another public or private data network.
With regard to the OS/application software 26 running in the data handling subsystem 25 of the mobile entity 20, this could, for example, be a WAP application running on top of a WAP stack where xe2x80x9cWAPxe2x80x9d is the Wireless Application Protocol standard. Details of WAP can be found, for example, in the book xe2x80x9cOfficial Wireless Application Protocolxe2x80x9d Wireless Application Protocol Forum, Ltd published 1999 Wiley Computer Publishing. Where the OS/application software is WAP compliant, the firewall will generally also serve as a WAP proxy and gateway. Of course, OS/application 26 can comprise other functionality (for example, an e-mail client) instead of, or additional to, the WAP functionality.
The mobile entity 20 may take many different forms. For example, it could be two separate units such as a mobile phone (providing elements 22-24) and a mobile PC (data-handling system 25) coupled by an appropriate link (wireline, infrared or even short range radio system such as Bluetooth). Alternatively, mobile entity 20 could be a single unit such as a mobile phone with WAP functionality. Of course, if only data transmission/reception is required (and not voice), the phone functionality 24 can be omitted; an example of this is a PDA with built-in GSM data-capable functionality whilst another example is a digital camera (the data-handling subsystem) also with built-in GSM data-capable functionality enabling the upload of digital images from the camera to a storage server.
Whilst the above description has been given with reference to a PLMN based on GSM technology, it will be appreciated that many other cellular radio technologies exist and can typically provide the same type of functionality as described for the GSM PLMN 10.
Recently, must interest has been shown in xe2x80x9clocation-basedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9clocation-dependentxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9clocation-awarexe2x80x9d services for mobile users, these being services that take account of the current location of the user (or other mobile party). The most basic form of this service is the emergency location service whereby a user in trouble can press a panic button on their mobile phone to send an emergency request-for-assistance message with their location data appended. Another well known location-based service is the provision of traffic and route-guiding information to vehicle drivers based on their current position. A further known service is a xe2x80x9cyellow pagesxe2x80x9d service where a user can find out about amenities (shops, restaurants, theatres, etc.) local to their current location. The term xe2x80x9clocation-aware servicesxe2x80x9d will be used herein to refer generically to these and similar services where a location dependency exists.
Location-aware services all require user location as an input parameter. A number of methods already exist for determining the location of a mobile user as represented by an associated mobile equipment. Example location-determining methods will now be described with reference to FIGS. 2 to 5. As will be seen, some of these methods result in the user knowing their location thereby enabling them to transmit it to a location-aware service they are interested in receiving, whilst other of the methods result in the user""s location becoming known to a network entity from where it can be supplied directly to a location-aware service (generally only with the consent of the user concerned). It is to be understood that additional methods to those illustrated in FIGS. 2 to 5 exist.
As well as location determination, FIGS. 2 to 5 also illustrate how the mobile entity requests a location-aware service provided by service system 40. In the present examples, the request is depicted as being passed over a cellular mobile network (PLMN 10) to the service system 40. The PLMN is, for example, similar to that depicted in FIG. 1 with the service request being made using a data-capable bearer service of the PLMN. The service system 40 may be part of the PLMN itself or connected to it through a data network such as the public Internet. It should, however, be understood that infrastructure other than a cellular network may alternatively be used for making the service request
The location-determining method illustrated in FIG. 2 uses an inertial positioning system 50 provided in the mobile entity 20A, this system 50 determining the displacement of the mobile entity from an initial reference position. When the mobile entity 20A wishes to invoke a location-aware service, it passes its current position to the corresponding service system 40 along with the service request 51. This approach avoids the need for an infrastructure to provide an external frame of reference; however, cost, size and long-term accuracy concerns currently make such systems unattractive for incorporation into mass-market handheld devices.
FIG. 3 shows two different location-determining methods both involving the use of local, fixed-position, beacons here shown as infra-red beacons IRD though other technologies, such as short-range radio systems (in particular, xe2x80x9cBluetoothxe2x80x9d systems) may equally be used. The right hand half of FIG. 3 show a number of independent beacons 55 that continually transmit their individual locations. Mobile entity 20B is arranged to pick up the transmissions from a beacon when sufficiently close, thereby establishing its position to the accuracy of its range of reception. This location data can then be appended to a request 59 made by the mobile entity 20B to a location-aware service available from service system 40. A variation on this arrangement is for the beacons 55 to transmit information which whilst not directly location data, can be used to look up such data (for example, the data may be the Internet home page URL of a store housing the beacon 55 concerned, this home page giving the store locationxe2x80x94or at least identity, thereby enabling look-up of location in a directory service).
In the left-hand half of FIG. 3, the IRB beacons 54 are all connected to a network that connects to a location server 57. The beacons 54 transmit a presence signal and when mobile entity 20C is sufficiently close to a beacon to pick up the presence signal, it responds by sending its identity to the beacon. (Thus, in this embodiment, both the beacons 54 and mobile entity 20C can both receive and transmit IR signals whereas beacons 55 only transmit, and mobile entity 20B only receives, IR signals). Upon a beacon 54 receiving a mobile entity""s identity, it sends out a message over network 56 to location server 57, this message linking the identity of the mobile entity 20C to the location of the relevant beacon 54. Now when the mobile entity wishes to invoke a location-aware service provided by the service system 40, since it does not know its location it must include it""s identity in the service request 58 and rely on the service system 40 to look up the current location of the mobile entity in the location server 57. Because location data is personal and potentially very sensitive, the location server 57 will generally only supply location data to the service system 40 after the latter has produced an authorizing token supplied by the mobile entity 20B in request 58. It will be appreciated that whilst service system 40 is depicted as handling service requests form both types of mobile entity 20 B and 20C, separate systems 40 may be provided for each mobile type (this is likewise true in respect of the service systems depicted in FIGS. 4 and 5).
FIG. 4 depicts several forms of GPS location-determining system. On the left-hand side of FIG. 4, a mobile entity 20D is provided with a standard GPS module and is capable of determining the location of entity 20D by picking up signals from satellites 60. The entity 20D can then supply this location when requesting, in request 61, a location-aware service from service system 40.
The right-hand side of FIG. 4 depicts, in relation to mobile entity 20E, two ways in which assistance can be provided to the entity in deriving location from GPS satellites.
Firstly, the PLMN 10 can be provided with fixed GPS receivers 62 that each continuously keep track of the satellites 60 visible from the receiver and pass information in messages 63 to local mobile entities 20E as to where to look for these satellites and estimated signal arrival times; this enables the mobile entities 20E to substantially reduce acquisition time for the satellites and increase accuracy of measurement (see xe2x80x9cGeolocation Technology Pinpoints Wireless 911 calls within 15 Feetxe2x80x9d Jul. 1, 1999 Lucent Technologies, Bell Labs). Secondly, as an alternative enhancement, the processing load on the mobile entity 20E can be reduced and encoded jitter removed using the services of network entity 64 (in or accessible through PLMN 10).
One the mobile unit 20E has determined its location, it can pass this information in request 65 when invoking a location-aware service provided by service system 40.
FIG. 5 depicts two general approaches to location determination from signals present in a cellular radio infrastructure. First, it can be noted that in general both the mobile entity and the network will know the identity of the cell in which the mobile entity currently resides, this information being provided as part of the normal operation of the system. (Although in a system such as GSM, the network may only store current location to a resolution of a collection of cells known as a xe2x80x9clocation areaxe2x80x9d, the actual current cell ID will generally be derivable from monitoring the signals exchanged between the BSC 14 and the mobile entity). Beyond current basic cell ID, it is possible to get a more accurate fix by measuring timing and/or directional parameters between the mobile entity and multiple BTSs 13, these measurement being done either in the network or the mobile entity (see, for example, International Application WO 99/04582 that describes various techniques for effecting location determination in the mobile and WO 99/55114 that describes location determination by the mobile network in response to requests made by location-aware applications to a mobile location center-server-of the mobile network).
The left-hand half of FIG. 5 depicts the case of location determination being done in the mobile entity 20F by, for example, making Observed Time Difference (OTD) measurements with respect to signals from BTSs 13 and calculating location using a knowledge of BTS locations. The location data is subsequently appended to a service request 66 sent to service system 40 in respect of a location-aware service. The calculation load on mobile entity 20F could be reduced and the need for the mobile to know BTS locations avoided, by having a network entity do some of the work. The right-hand half of FIG. 5 depicts the case of location determination being done in the network, for example, by making Timing Advance measurements for three BTSs 13 and using these measurements to derive location (this derivation typically being done in a unit associated with BSC 14). The resultant location data is passed to a location server 67 from where it can be made available to authorised services. As for the mobile entity 20C in FIG. 3, when the mobile entity 20G of FIG. 5 wishes to invoke a location-aware service available on service system 50, it sends a request 69 including an authorisation token and its ID (possible embedded in the token) to the service system 40; the service system then uses the authorisation token to obtain the current location of the mobile entity 20G from the location server 67.
In the above examples, where the mobile entity is responsible for determining location, this will generally be done only at the time the location-aware service is being requested. Where location determination is done by the infrastructure, it may be practical for systems covering only a limited number of users (such as the system illustrated in the left-hand half of Figure 2 where a number of infrared beacons 54 will cover a generally fairly limited) for location-data collection to be done whenever a mobile entity is newly detected by an IRB, this data being passed to location server 57 where it is cached for use when needed. However, for systems covering large areas with potentially a large number of mobile entities, such as the FIG. 5 system, it is more efficient to effect location determination as and when there is a perceived need to do so; thus, location determination may be triggered by the location server 67 in response to the service request 68 from the mobile entity 20G or the mobile entity may, immediately prior to making request 68, directly trigger BSC 14 to effect a location determination and feed the result to location server 67.
Further with respect to the location servers 57,67, whilst access authorisation by location-aware services has been described as being through authorisation tokens supplied by the mobile entities concerned, other authorisation techniques can be used. In particular, a location-aware service can be prior authorised with the location server in respect of particular mobile entities; in this case, each request from the service for location data needs only to establish that the request comes from a service authorised in respect of the mobile entity for which the location data is requested.
As already indicated, FIGS. 2 to 5 depict only some examples of how location determination can be achieved, there being many other possible combinations of technology used and where in the system the location-determining measurements are made and location is calculated, stored and used. Thus, the location-aware service may reside in the mobile entity whose location is of interest, in a network-connected service system 40 (as illustrated), or even in another mobile entity. Furthermore, whilst in the examples of FIGS. 2 to 5, invocation of the location-aware service has been by the mobile entity whose location is of interest, the nature of the location-aware service may be such that it is invoked by another party (including, potentially, the PLMN itself). In this case, unless the invoking party already knows the location of he mobile entity and can pass this information to the location-aware service (which may, for example, maybe situation where the PLMN invokes the service), it is the location-aware service that is responsible for obtaining the required location data, either by sending a request to the mobile entity itself or by requesting the data from a location server. Unless the location server already has the needed information in cache, the server proceeds to obtain the data either by interrogating the mobile entity or by triggering infrastructure elements to locate the mobile. For example, where a location-aware service running on service system 40 in FIG. 5 needs to find the location of mobile 20G, it could be arranged to do so by requesting this information from location server 67 which in turn requests the location data from the relevant BSC, the latter then making the necessary determination using measurements from BTSs 13. FIG. 6 depicts the various possibilities discussed above.
Although in the foregoing, the provision of location data through the mobile radio infrastructure to the mobile entity has been treated as a service effected over a data-capable bearer channel, it may be expected that as location data becomes considered a basic element of mobile radio infrastructure services, provision will be made in the relevant mobile radio standards for location data to be passed over a signalling channel to the mobile entity.
The present invention has an object the provision of a distributed telemetry method and system which can easily and cheaply be used to provide large geographical coverage with very many observation points. As will be seen this involves the use of a mobile radio infrastructure. Mobile radios have, of course, long been used to collect observations from geographically dispersed locations such as battle field locations. However such prior art primarily involves ad hoc queries and does not systematically use the mobile radio infrastructure provided by the cellular radio networks.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a distributed telemetry method, comprising the steps of:
(a) coordinating the taking of readings of a parameter over a geographic area by mobile entities or their users,
(b) using the mobile entities to send the readings to a service system via a mobile radio infrastructure;
(c) providing to the service system the location of each mobile entity that sends a reading;
(d) collating the readings and location information at the service system to provide a representation of the geographic variation of said parameter.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9creadingxe2x80x9d is to be understood broadly as covering both equipment-based measurements and user observations.
The method of the invention preferably relies on users of mobile entities (for example, cell phones) who have registered voluntarily with the service system to provide parameter readings. The service system is responsible for coordinating the taking of reading by its registered users.
Cell phone users could be offered an incentive to register with the service system and provide readings to it.
The coordination of the taking of readings can be effected by the service system sending out a trigger message over the mobile radio infrastructure, or by the registered users/mobile entities taking readings at predetermined times prior-designated by the service system.
The distributed telemetry method can be used, for example, to measure physical parameters or observed behavioural parameters.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a distributed telemetry system comprising:
a mobile radio infrastructure;
a service system connected to the mobile radio infrastructure and comprising a database of registered users, means for receiving data via the mobile radio infrastructure, and data collation means;
a plurality of mobile entities associated with respective registered users;
means for causing the coordinated taking of reading data about a particular parameter by the registered users or their mobile entities, each mobile entity having means for sending the reading data to the service system through the mobile radio infrastructure; and
location-providing means for providing the service system with the location of each mobile entity that sends reading data to the service system;
the data collation means being operative to collate the reading data and location information to provide a representation of the geographic variation of said parameter.